GMJB vs The world
by StickLad
Summary: Sequel to Beast Boy and Raven: Married. Gemma is all grown up, and she and her friends face some challenges with their enemies. Even worse, they can't completely control their powers! Abandoned
1. Going to school

**Ok, this is a sequel to Beast Boy and Raven: Married. I thank all who read my last story.**

"Gemma! Wake up! It's time for school!" A young girl with jet black hair, electric blue eyes, greenish-gray skin and pointy ears who seemed to be about 15 jumped up for bed. "Alright! The first day of school!" The young girl screamed as she transformed into a cat and stretched.

Once she was done, she transformed back to normal and got dressed. She put on black jeans and a black green day shirt on. She ran into her bathroom (which used to be Beast Boy's He's now named Garfield cause he's like 30) and brushed her hair ad teeth.

She ran down the stairs and was about to run out when her father came into the room. "Hey Gem, don't you want to eat some breakfast?" Garfield asked. "Sorry dad, but I'm late!" Gem said, running in place.

"Well, eat an apple. An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Garfield said, throwing Gem an apple. Gem caught the apple with her telekinesis (I think that's what it is…) powers and took a bite out of the apple.

"Thanks, gotta go, bye!" Gem said quickly as she ran out the door. "Why does she have to go to school again?" Garfield asked.

"Because she needs the education." "Yeah, but I learned all my education from T.V!" "That's because you're still immature." "Uh, I love you too?" Beast Boy sighed. "Well anyways, I gotta get to work!"

"Honey, we work at the same place." "Oh yeah…" Raven just smirked as they sat down and had breakfast.

………………………………………

Gem ran almost half a block until she got tired. She sighed as she saw 2 people walking down the street. One was a tall, muscular, African-American teen with blue eyes and brown hair. He seemed to be about 16. The other was a medium sized teen, with spiky dark-red hair with greenish-blue eyes. He seemed to be about 15.

"Hey guys." Gem said. "Hey Gem!" The medium sized teen smiled. "Hey Blaze, how are ya?" Gem said, as Blaze (the red head) put his arm around Gem's shoulder. "Say Mech, where's Jenna?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. She's supposed to be meeting us here soon." Blaze responded. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I missed the alarm." Jenna said.

The 3 teens turned around to a long blonde haired, blue eyed teen who seemed to be about 16. She went up to Mech and kissed him. Mech blushed and then put his arm around Jenna.

"So Jen, how was summer camp?" Gem smiled, and Jenna frowned. "Ugh, it was horrible! With all those hurricanes we kept having to cancel stuff. And you don't wanna hear about the dance!" "Who'd you go with." "Nobody." Jenna sighed, and Mech frowned. "I'm just glad that you didn't break up with me over the summer." Mech blushed.

"So Gem, wanna go out for pizza after school?" Blaze asked. "Sure, but I havta be home before 8, my mom says I have to start mediating of else my powers will go haywire." "Ok, that's cool." Blaze smiled as he kissed Gem.

'Well well well, look who it is, the Unfabulous 4!" someone behind them said as 2 others next to her started laughing. As the 4 turned around, they say a young girl with long black hair and purple eyes who seemed to be 17, a very muscular boy with purple hair and brown eyes, and an African-American girl with blue eyes were. The boy and girl laughing both seemed to be about 16.

"Ugh, I still don't know why Aunt Blackfire had to move here…What do you want Darkfire?" Blaze moaned. "Just to say 'hi'!" Darkfire grinned.

"Hey Gem, how's it going baby?" The muscular boy smirked. "Ugh, just go to hell Jimmy." Gem sighed. "Heh, she totally digs me." Jimmy said to the girl next to him.

"Hey Mech, hope your underwear isn't hanging on the flag pole this year." The girl laughed. "Ugh, Ashley, just leave me alone! Just because were related doesn't mean you can push me around. And besides, you're the one who put them up on the last friggin day of school!" Mech yelled, blushing.

"Whatever, see ya later dorkinators! Oh and Gem, _love_ the pointy ears look!" Darkfire laughed. "At least I try!" Gem blushed. "Man, what's with those idiots?" Blaze sighed.

"Too many things I presume." Jenna sighed. "Well, we better get to school, can't wait to see what classes we have together!" Mech smiled.

**Well, that was a long chapter. Please R&R! I'll update when I can!**


	2. Evil History teachers aka Mr Finch

**Ok, chapter 2...**

_**acosta pérez josé ramiro: thanks, I appreciate it**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: Yeah, he'll always be sexy, excpet when he loses hair...**_

_**Lindsey: Mississippi? It's ok, I was in Key West. (stupid hurricane)**_

Once Jenna, Gem, Mech, and Blaze all got to school, they immedietly headed for the cafeteria. Since they didn't know their scedules they had to get them from the teachers in there. "Ok, L...L...here we go, L" Gem said. The teacher had an alphabetical line for their scedules so they would make things easier. "Ok, S...Here it is!" Mech grinned, as he picked up his scedule. "Ok, G...G...Here it is!" Blaze grinned as he picked up his scedule and Jenna went and picked up hers from the Hs.

"Ok, lets see...Me and Jenna have History which is first...Gym which is second, and art which is 7th." Gem said with pride. "Hey, looks like Gem and I have math (3rd) and English (4th) together!" Blaze grinned, as he put his arm around her waist. "Yeah, me and Jenna have 4th and 5th together too!" Mech said, kissing Jenna, and Jenna blushed. "Hey dude, looks like we only have 7th together...Ugh, why'd I sign up for tech?" Mech sighed. "Duh, because your dad IS tech!" "Look, just because my dad's the teacher doesn't mean anything!" Mech yelled

Just then the principal came onto the innercome. "Attention students. I am your new principal, Mr. Harper. First off, I'd like to say congrats to our new freshmen students, welcome to Wayne High! Now, the lunch scedules go as this- people who have math 4th will report to lunch first, people who have science and history 4th will come second, and everybody else will report 3rd. Since most people will be in history, science, and math, we have recruited new teachers. Please welcome Mr. Mod in History, Mr Wilson for math, and Mr Blood in science. I hope we all will have a great year."

"Man, I can't believe my Dad is the stupid principal!" Jenna moaned. Mech just snickered while Blaze and Gem just switched glances. "Hey! You lot have best be off to class! Classes start in 5 minuets!" Someone with a british accent said.

The teens turned to see a man about 30 with redish orange hair and a blue outfit with a british flag logo on it. "Uhm...Nice outfit?" Mech managed to say between laughs. Gem, Jenna and Blaze just bursted out laughing at the new teacher's attire **(sp?). **"Oh tee hee. Now get your bums to class or you lot'd have detention!" The man yelled, and they ran off laughing to their classes.

In Gem and Jenna's class, they were waiting for their new history teacher. "Heh, looks like our new teachers...Mr. Mod." Gem sighed. "Well just peachy, everyone knows that new teachers have no idea where there going or what there doing, this'll take at least 3 days for him to find this room." Jenna snickered. Since Jenna and Gem were last to arrive, they had to sit 3 seats away from each other, this wasn't a problem, since they were yelling to hear themselves think anyways.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone got quiet. Gem and Jenna gasped...It was the wierdo who yelled at them in the cafeteria! "Alright my duckies! Were going to have assigned seats! Now collect your things and move to the back of the room!" Mr. Mod commanded, and the class moaned and got up from their seats and did as they were told. "Alright when I call your name state your presence and I'll tell ya where to sit **(now I'm just making these names up)**: Amanda Bruce?" A little girl with green eyes and blonde hair raised her hand and Mr. Mod sat her down in the first seat, closest to the door.

"Douglas Camrom?" A tall boy with a little too much facial hair grunted and he was sat behind Amanda. "Logan Camrom?" A tall boy that looked like Doug only with no hair at all nodded his head and sat down behind Doug.

Eventually, Mr. Mod got to Jenna. "Ah, the principal's kid?" Mr. Mod grinned. She was sat in the third row, the 6th seat, in the back of the room. a couple of people later, Mr. Mod got to Gem. "Gemma...Logan huh? You must be Beast Boy's kid." Mr. Mod grinned evily. People gasped and turned around to see the famous Titan's child. "I hear he married that one girl...Raven?" Gem nodded, she liked to keep this secret, though many new people new this anyways.

"Anyways, you sit right here." Mr. Mod said and Gem sat down on the fourth row in the 5th seat, diagonal to Jenna. After everyone was seated, Mr. Mod got right to business. "Alright my duckies, pop quiz!" everyone moaned but Logan Camrom, he seemed excited. "Relax, its only multiple choice, I need to see where you stand." Mr. Mod grinned as he passed out the test.

Once Gem got her paper, she immedietly looked to see how many questions there were. "Hm, 15. Not too bad." Gem thought. **(these are mainly about questions in my old history class and what i usually answered by. I know some aren't right)**

_Question 1: What year did Columbus reach America? Where did he land?_

Gem answered: _Columbus reached America in 1592 in South America._

Jenna Answered: _1592 in South America_

_Question 2: What was the Civil War mainly about?_

G: _To keep the South from seceding?_

J: _ Slavery_

_Question 3: What was the first successful town in the New World from the british called?_

_G: It was called Jamestown, but the first actual town was Roanoake_

_J: Jamestown_

The question simply went on as this. After at least 30 long minutes of boring answering questions, the bell rang. "Alright you lot! pass in your papers! I better see grade A papers! This was the New World after all, a place to succeed in!" Mr. Mod yelled, grunting.

"Man! That guy must be so mean because the lobsterbacks never won the revolutionary war!" Jenna laughed. "Lobsterbacks? Did you read the history book in class today?" Gem asked surprised. "Hey, I was bored!" Jenna said defensivley.

**Ok, that chapter was a little boring, but I was just getting into it. Be sure to R&R! should they have Mr. Wilson for math? just tell me in your reviews. Just take you mouse and click that little sign that says 'go' on it. Oh and make sure that the thing on the left of it says 'submit review' Come on! It won't bite! Trust me, I have no idea where that scar on my finger came from! Honest!**


	3. A long flashback

**Laurie: Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it. Now here's my responses**

_**RaeRox: Yeah, Mr. Blood should be one of their teachers.**_

_**lindsey: Yeah, they were supposed to spell it wrong, there not A plus students ya know!**_

_**acosta pérez josé ramiro: Well, after they got arrested and stuff, they decided to become teachers. Mr. Mod is actually Mad Mod's son (cause Mad Mod is sototally 6 feet under).**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: Yeah, or a bunny. But you know how those bunniescan be ;).**_

**Anyways, my email isn't working right, so sorry if I forgot anybody. My bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. (please stop making me sad!) But I do have good news. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! Just kidding, this chapter will be much longer, I promise.**

Friday:

The groups were so glad to be on the weekend. As it turns out, Gem, Blaze, and Jenna all have Mr. Blood while Mech has Mrs. Owens. (he would have originally had Mr. Blood, but for some reason 'unknown' he was changed). For gym, they all had Mr. Garth (Garth really is Aqualad, but I dunno his last name) as opposed to the mean Mrs. Caputo. Gem was the only one in Study Hall, which since they ran out of teachers had Mr. Harper, the principal had to fill in. Sadly, every one of her enemies were in there, much to her discomfort.

In art, Gem and Jenna had Mrs. Myae (May-eye ;) )while Blaze and Mech both had Mr. Stone in tech. Blaze was the only one in spanish, so he had Senor Mas. Mech was the only one in German, so he had Mrs. Gulliot. Jenna had French with Blaze's cousin in there with Mr. Menos, who grumpily wanted spanish instead. And finally, they all were going to have math with Mr. Wilson, but their parent's thought otherwise.

(Now that thats over with, lets get on with the real story!)

"Ugh, Friday, thank god!" Gem gasped as she and Jenna poured out of the school and sat down on a bench accross the street. "Yeah, but my powers have been acting up, and we have this test Monday, and since my powers are based on emotion, I just know I'm gonna kill someone!" Jenna sighed. "Yeah me too. And it's not like this happened before! Do you remember Gotham Middle? They totally kicked us out of the Tri-state area!" Gem sighed.

_flashback_

_Gem and Jenna are sitting at a table and both are very nervous. Both are shaking and looking blankly at the papers in front of them._

_Gem tries to calm down, but It doesn't seem to work because a lightbulb and a chair blow-up just behind her. Gem turns around and jumps up. "My bad!" She yells at the teacher, who was almost smushed by the chair exploding, sadly the teacher was sitting in it. _

_Jenna tries to look like she doesn't know Gem, but it doesn't work, because she is too furious at Gem for making them look like idiots._

_Suddenly, an earthquake erupts and crumples the school to the ground. Luckily, the school was only one-story, because the earthquake had a magnitude of 6, which completely destroyed the building._

_"Ooops, my worse..." Jenna gasps. They look around to notice that only one thing survived, a bathroom stall too, suddenly, a woman walks out of the stall, with a toilet roll in her hand, and dust all over her._

_"That's it! We will not have anymore super powered children in our school! You two are _**expelled!**_" The woman yelled, she was obviously the principal_

_The two stare in horror as the principal emphasized on the word, 'expelled.' The woman the picked up her cell-phone in her memory slot and waits as the phone rings. _

_"Hello, Mrs. Harper, It's principal Carpentar." The principal said coldly, yet formal. "Oh hello. Did you feel that earthquake, it sounded like it came from just near you..." Mrs. Harper tried to finish, but stopped quickly. "My daughter didn't do anything to start this...Did she?" Mrs. Harper asked nervously._

_"Your daughter and that ill looking girl destroyed my school! I have expelled them!" The principal half-screamed, half-growled. "You must pick them up right now, and they shall not come back, the superintendent shall hear about this!" The principal then hung up the phone, she seemed to be satisfied._

_"Well, it could be worse." Gem sighed. "How?" Jenna asked. "I could've done it." Gem grinned, and Jenna just got angrier and set off another quake. "GIRLS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I DO NOT NEED THIS ON MY CONSIENCE!" The prinicpal screamed, as the other students got out from the rubble and started cheering for the two super-humans. _

_end flashback_

"Gem? Gem? Gema Roth Logan!" Blaze screamed, Gem was too lost in thought to hear her at first but immedietly snapped back into reality "Oh? Sorry Blaze, I didn't know you were there. What's up?" Gem blushed as a tree suddenly collapsed. Blaze just smiled, thank goodness he could control his powers of he'd surley have zapped someone with his red star-bolts.

Mech and Jenna were already embracing each other and getting into that mushy gunk. Gem laughed and tried to get their attention. "Guys? Were going now!" Gem yelled, but they were too busy making out (lol). "Guys since your too busy, I guess we'll just go to the store without you." Blaze smiled, and again, Jenna and Mech ignored them and were still at least .1 millameter away.

"Yeah, you guys want anything...Likem some air perhaps?" Gem said, getting quite annoyed. Mech started touching her in areas when Gem started to cover her eyes. "HELLO! Does T-rated story mean nothing to you?" Gem yelled, and Blaze just started laughing.

"Well, I'd thought I'd never see this." A voice came from behind them. Fortunatley, Mech and Jenna immedielty stopped their nastyness and turned to see who it was. Mech just about fainted but only Blaze and Gem were the ones yelling P.D.A. over and over again in a mocking tone.

"Uh, hey Dad, see it's not what you think-" Mech started. "Wait till your parents hear about this Jenna." The man said, of course, if you haven't figured it out yet, it's Cyborg. "And Mech- I'm very disapointed in you. You need to do that in private!"

Mech just slapped his head in frustration, but sighed in relief that his father wasn't so harsh as he usually is with him and girls.

"Mr. Stone sir! Please don't tell me parents!" Jenna begged, but it was too late. "Tell me what?" Mr. Harper, Jenna's father, said, as he came up carrying a suit case.

**Mwahaha! A cliffie! Please R&R! YAY**


	4. SLEEP OVER!

**Laurie: YAY! Updation day! Dude, I just totally made that word up.**

_**lindsey: He married Bumble Bee...Duh.**_

_**animegoddess12345: LOL, your name's Gemma? Dude I'm so awesome, and yes, I got your other review.**_

_**acosta pérez josé ramiro: Charles Xavier? Who's that?**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: Bunnicula? Actually, I was talking about their reproductive status. Do you even KNOW how many babies they make in like, 10 minutes? WAAAAAYYYYY TOO MANY!**_

_**RaeRox: What'd I do? I don't know, I'm not a mind reader!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...Boo-hoo**

"So tell me what Cyborg?" Mr. Harper said **(Lets just call him Speedy) **awaiting an answer. "Well...Uh." Cyborg stuttered as he looked at Jenna with her big blue eyes. "She didn't want me to tell you that she snuck out 2 minutes early today." Cyborg said finally.

Jenna just kind of looked at Cyborg wierd, but smiled and nodded at her father anyways. Roy frowned. "I see. Well, I guess it can't be helped. Jenna, when we get home mom and I will have a talk with you." Roy said, as he turned and got in his black sedan and drove away.

"Thank you Mr. Stone!" Jenna yelled almost tackling Cyborg. "Uh yeah, no problem, just don't do this kinda thing in public...or private...Or, actually, don't do it at all." Cyborg said. "Now, I understand that theres a slumber party at Gem's is that right?" Gem smiled. "Yeah, can Mech go?" Gem asked. "Well I'll have to check with the mrs, until then, he can walk home with you guys. Bye!" Cyborg turned around and left. He got in his custom-made car and drove off.

"Dude, when is you dad gonna make _you_ a car?" Blaze asked, as the young teens started walking home. "I don't know, my next birthday I guess." Mech sighed, his next birthday wasn't for a few weeks.

Blaze then picked up his cell-phone a pushed a button and pulled the phone up to his ear. "Hey dad, is it okay if I hang out at Gemma's tonight." Blaze paused and you could hear a person on the other line. "Yeah, Jenna will be there, maybe Mech too...No I won't...Sure I'll come by...What do ya mean I have to bring her!" Blaze seemed a little angry. "She is fully capable of...Alright alright. You too, bye." Blaze then hung up the phone and put his phone back into his pants pocket.

"So can you go?" Gem asked. "Yeah, I can go, but I havta bring my little sis..." Blaze sighed. "Whats the big deal with that? Ash will love to see her today." Gem assured. Ashley was Gems little sister. Although Ashley was 7, she was very small. Kira, Blaze's little sister, was 9 but was still best friends with Ash.

"Yeah, I guess so, but won't they be bothering us all night. Remember last time?" Blaze sighed

_flashback_

_Gem, Blaze, Mech, and Jenna had just left middle school and were celebrating. None of them had gone out yet, but were best friends none-the-less._

_"Gem and Blaze, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes-"_

_"IM GOING TO KILL YOU YA LITTLE FREAKS!" Gem yelled, chasing after the already running 5 and 7 years olds. "MOM! GEM CALLED US FREAKS!" Ash yelled and you could hear Garfield laughing and then a smack. "Gemma Roth Logan! Do not! I repeat- DO NOT CALL YOUR SISTER A FREAK!" Raven yelled as you could hear Garfield moan in pain._

_"OOOHHH! YOU GOT IN TROUBLE! YOU GOT IN TROUBLE! YOU GOT IN-"_

_"MOM! Can I please kill Ashley? plleeaassee?" Gem screamed, eyeing her sister and her friends evilly. "No." "Well than can I?" Jenna asked. "No." "Can you get them out of my room then?" "Your quite capable or doing it yourself." "FINE!" Gem yelled, kicking Ash and then throwing out Kira._

_You could hear them both crying and then a door closing. You could then hear someone coming up the stairs quite loudly and then Gem's door almost being blown up. "GEMMA! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU THROWN OUT!" Raven had grown two extra eyes and both of them were glowing a blood-red."_

_"No..." Gem sighed. "THEN YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO ASH AND KIRA! NOW." Raven dmeanded. "But you said I could get them out myself!" Gem pointed out, this didn't make Raven's temper any better. _

_"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT WAY!" Raven screamed, you could hear a muffled laugh coming from the downstairs living room. "Alright!" Gem yelled. Gem mumbled something that was too quiet to be heard by the best ears. "Not to me...To THEM." Raven said, settling down and pointing to Ash and Kira, who were smiling even more evilly._

_"I'm...I-I'm sorry Ash and Kira..." "AND?" Raven demanded. "For...Kicking you and throwing you out of my room, but-" "No buts Gemma, Ash, Kira, stay out of Gem's room." Raven asked politely, as she glided down the stairs._

_Gem closed her doors and turned around to find that her friends were a little shocked to see that Raven almost lost her temper. Gem's door opened a little bit to see Ash's face stare evilly at Gem, who then turned around and was giving the kid a nasty look._

_Ash smiled politely as she sniffed a little. "You smell like butt." Ash said as she quickly closed the door. Blaze, Mech, and Jenna busted out laughing while Gem grew 4 red-blood eyes like her mothers and busted through the door. _

_You could then hear banging, screaming and things exploding coming from Ash's room._

_"GEMMA ROTH LOGAN!"_

_end flashback_

"Uh...No?" Gem lied, blushing slightly. By then, the kids were at Blaze's house. He ran in and about 4 minutes later he flew out waving to his mother and carrying a bag and his sister flying swiftly behind him.

After everyone had arrived at Mech's house, Mech ran inside and then ran out with a bag, saying he could come. Since Jenna had her things brought to school, they didn't need to stop at her house, so they just took the shortcut straight to Gem's house.

Arriving at Gem's house, they immedietly started setting their things down in Gem's room and running downstairs and turning on the T.V. Raven walked into the room and smiled seeing 4 people crammed onto a 2 person couch **(or a loveseat, whatever you want it to be)**. "Hi guys, pizza sound good?" Everyone nodded realizing that they were extremely hungry. "Can we get meat lovers this time?" Mech asked, drooling. "Sorry, you know Gar's rules. No meat." Raven said. Mech frowned but shrugged it off.

"Where is dad anyways?" Gem asked, as Ash and Kira ran down the stairs and then ouside. "He's at the bank, getting some money for food." "Oh, thats cool." Gem said.

And so their sleep over went as this:

4:00-6:23: watch T.V

6:33-8:00: eat pizza

8:06-12:00: play video games

12:10-3:02: Truth of Dare

3:10: go to sleep

**Okay, since I'm too lazy to go any further, please R&R! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to play a gagillion more hours of Animal Crossing, LOL.**

**Oh yeah, bad news. I'm moving! OH NO! It will be in a couple weeks from now, but when I do move. NO UPDATING FOR 2 MONTHS! O.o Hopefully when I move I can install internet explorer easily. I hate moving! UGH! Grr!**


	5. Truth or Dare part 1

Hey! This is the last time I'm gonna updating before I move...

_x636: updating! Yes, this is a good story, huh?_

_animegoddess12345: One piece? Anyway, heres another chapter!_

_ravenwithemotion: want me to describe it...Okle dokle!_

_acosta pérez josé ramiro: OMG OMG OMG! I'M SOO STUPID THAT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! ACK! sorry._

_RaeRox: great..Yes I know. Oh, got your you-know-what...That sucks, but I'll still review your story when I can_

_Goddess Of Mystery: Beast Boy is mine! NOT YOURS! GOT IT? LOL...hes my bitch...you can borrow him for 20 bucks though_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, monkeys would be green so they could bite me, then I'd get injected with animal DNA and get BB's power. Huzzah!

**Truth or Dare...**

**"Okay guys, I'm gonna get some chips alright?" Gem said, as everyone nodded as she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jenna just turned around and grinned.**

**"Lets play Truth of Dare!" Jenna smiled. "Yeah, that's cool with me!" Mech grinned, Blaze just nodded.**

**"Okay, Blaze. Truth or Dare?" Jenna grinned. Blaze just sighed. "Okay, uh...Truth."**

**"Is it true that you have dirty thoughts about Gem's mom?" Jenna giggled, Blaze turned bright red. Blaze had a little crush on Raven ever since he turned 10. Everybody knew it, even Raven.**

_**flashback**_

_**"Okay Blaze, blow out the candles." Nightwing grinned. "Okay daddy!" Blaze smiled. Starfire whispered something into Nightwing's ear and then he grinned. Nightwing then whispered something into Raven's ear. Raven smiled a little and once Blaze blew out the candles, Nightwing took a picture of Blaze. Only he didn't get a smile. More like a blush.**_

_**Nightwing put up Raven to kiss Blaze! Of course, Blaze blushed from then on everytime he went by Raven that day. **_

_**end flasback**_

**Blaze still has a copy of that picture, but he's not sure why Raven kissed him...Maybe she did like him? No, she was married. And when he got over Raven, he started dating Gemma, which at first Gem didn't trust him, but eventually gained his trust.**

**"When I was little...yes." Blaze blushed. Mech and Jenna started laughing when Gem walked into the room. "Whats so funny?" She asked. "You realize that everyone but us is asleep right? Mom'll be pissed if she hears us."**

**"Sorry Gem, "Mech started, "but we were playing Truth or Dare. Blaze just said that..." Mech looked at Blaze who was still blushing, "He actually likes unicorns." Mech said. Blaze looked up and growled. "Gem snickered a bit but then sat down.**

**"Okay Blaze, your turn." Gem said, leaning on Blaze. "Uh...Okay, Jenna." Blaze said, plotting his revenge. "Truth or Dare?"**

**Jenna smiled. "Dare." Jenna always lived on the wild side, but her own stupidity lead her into a trap. "Alright then." Blaze said, maintaining a straight face, "I dare you..." "Blaze looked around as if trying to think of something. "To...Oh I know!" Blaze grinned, "I dare you to not go an put on an old diaper and walk around." Blaze said triumphantly.**

**Jenna just laughed at Blaze's dare. "Sure whatever." Jenna shrugged, running into the hall closet and grabbing an old diaper, running into the bathroom, and then when she came out, was wearing a very small diaper and a t-shirt. She looked like one of those old people with no more butt muscles in those retirement homes waiting for their kids to come but live 5 states away.**

**Mech, Blaze, and Gem all started laughing as soft as they could so the sounded like they were holding in a fart but failing.**

**Jenna just grinned and then when she was walking back into the room Gem stopped her. "You have to wear it ALL NIGHT!" Gem grinned evilly.**

**Jenna just sighed and then sat down. "Okay, Mech, Truth or Dare?" Jenna asked. "Uh...Truth." Mech smiled. "Okay, is it true that your part machine." "No, my dad is though." Mech answered. "Oh sure, give your lover an easy question!" Blaze growled. "Uh, hes not my lover, hes my boyfriend." Jenna and Mech both blushed.**

**Gem just giggled. "Okay Gem...Truth or Dare." Mech asked. "Hmm...I guess Truth." Gem shrugged. "Okay, is it true that your not a virgin." Mech asked. "Oh come on! You ask me that everytime we play! No, I am a virgin." Gem sighed.**

**"Okay, Blaze, Truth or Dare?" Gem turned to Blaze and smiled. "Dare." Blaze smiled. Gem smiled. "Okay then..." she started. "I dare you to jump out the window without flying and try to get back inside." Gem smiled. **

**"But won't that set off the alarm?" Blaze asked. "Exactly. I want to punk my mom and dad instead of them punking me..." Gem sighed. "Heh, alright, if it'll make you feel better." Blaze said, as he opened and jumped out the window. Mech, Jenna, and Gem all quietly walked down the stairs and looked at the door outside leading to the backyard. Blaze gave a thumbs up as he quietly opened the door and the alarm went off. **

**You could hear a _thud_ coming from down the hall and then two figures running into the room and turning on the light. Garfield had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. Raven's hair was even worse and she was half-dressed with a bath robe on. They both looked like they'd been in world war VIII. The four teens started laughing as Ash and Kira ran down the stairs in terror, soon realizing that the teens had set it off.**

**"Blaze then closed the door while Beast Boy walked over to the motion detector and shut it off. He solemly walked back into his bedroom and laid down in his bed.**

**Raven looked at Gem and grunted. "Don't you ever do that again! It's almost 1! Now get to bed...NOW!" Raven yelled as she headed back toward her bedroom.**

**Gem, Blaze, Mech, and Jenna started laughing even harder as Raven stumbled across the living room and bumped into the kitchen table. "Get you asses to bed NOW!" Raven demanded. The kids then ran up the stairs and closed the door to Gem's room.**

**Ash turned to Kira and said, "Teenagers are wierd..." Then they ran up the stairs to get to bed, not wanting to anger Raven.**

Well that was part one! Next time we see the rest of Truth or Dare! Later! Please R&R!


	6. Sorry to disapoint you

Just to let you all know, I've decided to abandon this story, it had a plot, but I pretty much screwed it up, sorry if this upsets you, but I really don't like this story, sorry again guys.

Forever and always-

Sticklad

P.s.-flames accepted


End file.
